Entrevista com Hakim Bey na High Times
Hakim Bey Muito antes dele se tornar uma lenda “cult”, eu ouvi pela primeira vez o nome do misterioso e esquivo Hakim Bey quando girava o dial do rádio em Nova York. Ele foi mencionado em um programa da WBAI FM chamado “A Cruzada Moura Ortodoxa”. Mas logo, amigos estavam falando em surdina sobre suas buscas à Zona Autônoma Temporária. Intrigado, eu procurei pelo clássico underground de Hakim, T.A.Z., A Zona Autônoma Temporária: Anarquismo Ontológico e Terrorismo Poético (Autonomedia, po Box 568, Brooklyn, ny 11211). Eu o achei numa pequena livraria esotérica que tinha desde trabalhos de Emma Goldman até Aleister Crowley. Eu comecei a perguntar sobre a Sociedade do Anarquismo Ontológico e sobre esse enigmático Hakim Bey. Ninguém sabia como chegar ao efêmero Hakim. Ligar para os editores dele me deixou ainda mais frustrado. Hakim Bey também lançou um CD declamado com música de Bill Laswell pelo selo Axiom, chamado também de TAZ. Então eu os contatei também - inutilmente. Então um dia eu acho um bilhete na minha cama dizendo para vir à Rua Mott às 9 da noite para uma entrevista. Como isso veio parar aí? Na Rua Mott, um carro anônimo encosta e me leva a um obscuro restaurante num porão em Chinatown, onde uma cabine privada com cortinas está separada, com um pequeno narguilé e um prato cheio de Bolas de Templo Nepalesas Bolas de Templo Nepalesas (Nepalese Temple Balls) - nome dado para pelotas de haxixe. . Sou convidado a entrar. HIGH TIMES: Hakim, de onde você é? HAKIM BEY: Bem, a informação padrão (que é tudo que eu falo) é que eu era um poeta da corte de um principado sem nome no norte da Índia, que eu fui preso na Inglaterra por um atentado anarquista a bomba e que eu vivo em Pine Barrens, Nova Jersey, em um trailer da Airstream Airstream - Tradicional marca americana de trailers e motor-homes, pertencente à Thor Industries. . Quando eu venho a Nova York eu fico num hotel em Chinatown. HT: O que é a Zona Autônoma Temporária? HB: A Zona Autônoma Temporária é uma idéia que algumas pessoas acham que eu criei, mas eu não acho que tenha criado ela. Eu só acho que eu pus um nome esperto em algo que já estava acontecendo: a inevitável tendência dos indivíduos de se juntarem em grupos para buscarem liberdade. E não terem que esperar por ela até que chegue algum futuro utópico abstrato e pós-revolucionário. A questão é: como os indivíduos em grupos maximizam a liberdade sob as situações dos dias de hoje, no mundo real? Eu não estou perguntando como nós gostaríamos que o mundo fosse, nem naquilo em que nós estamos querendo transformar o mundo, mas o que podemos fazer aqui e agora. Quando falamos sobre uma Zona Autônoma Temporária, estamos falando em como um grupo, uma coagulação voluntária de pessoas afins não-hierarquizada, pode maximizar a liberdade por eles mesmos numa sociedade atual. Organização para a maximização de atividades prazeirosas sem controle de hierarquias opressivas. Existem pontos na vida de todos que as hierarquias opressivas invadem numa regularidade quase diária; você pode falar sobre educação compulsória, ou trabalho. Você é forçado a ganhar a vida, e o trabalho por si só é organizado como uma hierarquia opressiva. Então a maioria das pessoas, todos os dias, tem que tolerar a hierarquia opressiva do trabalho alienado. Por essa razão, criar uma Zona Autônoma Temporária significa fazer algo real sobre essas hierarquias reais e opressivas – não somente declarar nossa antipatia teórica a essas instituições. Você vê a diferença que eu coloco aqui? No aumento da popularidade do livro, muitas pessoas se confundiram com esse termo e usaram ele como um rótulo para todo o tipo de coisa que ele realmente não é. Isso é inevitável, uma vez que o próprio vírus da frase está solto na rede (para usar metáforas de computadores). Se as pessoas usam erroneamente ele ou não isso não é tão importante, porque o significado está incrustado no termo. É como um vírus verbal. Ele diz o que significa. HT: Uma Zona Autônoma Temporária necessariamente se abstém do uso do dinheiro? HB: Isso é difícil em uma situação real, mas pode acontecer. O Rainbow Gathering Rainbow Gatherings - festival-encontro dos participantes da “Família Arco-Íris da Luz Viva”(Rainbow Family of Living Light), que na realidade não é uma organização, mas diferentes pessoas que pregam a construção de pequenas comunidades, não violência, estilo de vida alternativo, Paz e Amor, e tradições indígenas americanas. Esse encontro, que acontece anualmente, tem por objetivo rezar pela paz no planeta. , por exemplo, se abstém do uso do dinheiro. Isso é quase que uma garantia de um grau muito maior de autonomia temporária para as pessoas que estão participando. Eles na realidade aumentam seu prazer saindo fora da economia de dinheiro/mercadorias. HT: A imprensa ligou o fenômeno TAZ ao movimento cyberpunk. Você acha que a Internet é uma Zona Autônoma Temporária? HB: Não. Um mal entendido muito peculiar veio à tona. A revista Time fez uma matéria sobre o ciberespaço que me citou erroneamente - o que me deixou particularmente feliz. Se a Time entendesse o que eu estava falando, eu seria forçado a reestruturar toda minha filosofia, ou talvez desaparecer pra sempre em desgraça. Eles diziam que o ciberespaço era uma Zona Autônoma, e eu não concordo. Enfaticamente não concordo. Eu acho que a liberdade inclui o corpo. Se o corpo está em um estado de alienação, então a liberdade não é completa em nenhum sentido. O Ciberespaço é um espaço sem corpo. Ele é, de fato, um espaço abstrato e conceitual. Não existe cheiro nele, nem gosto, nem sentimento e nem sexo. Se qualquer uma dessas coisas existe lá, são apenas simulacros dessas coisas e não elas mesmas. A única coisa que a Internet ou o cIberespaço podem ter com relação à Zona Autônoma Temporária é que eles são instrumentos ou “armamento” para alcançar a liberdade. Então é importante trabalhar para proteger as liberdades de expressão e comunicação que estão abertas neste exato momento pela Internet contra o FBI e Clinton e a “Infobahn” (um bom termo em alemão para designar a auto-estrada da informação). Cuidado para não ser atropelado na Infobahn! Comunicando-se por uma BBS BBS - Bulletin Board System, um termo de informática que designa uma base de dados de mensagens acessível pela Internet, ou melhor ainda, um mural de recados eletrônico. , um grupo pode planejar um festival de maneira muito mais eficaz, alguma coisa como um Rainbow Gathering, estruturado nas chances para maximizar o potencial para o surgimento de uma TAZ real. A Internet também pode ser usada para montar uma rede econômica alternativa genuína. Trocas e permutas trilhadas na Internet em comunicações privilegiadas. HT: Você pode explicar o “Terrorismo Poético”? HB: Por terrorismo poético eu entendo ações não-violentas em larga escala que podem ter um impacto psicológico comparável ao poder de um ato terrorista - com a diferença de que o ato é de mudança de consciência. Digamos que você tem um grupo de atores de rua. Se você chamar o que você está fazendo de “performance de rua”, você já criou uma divisão entre o artista e a audiência, e você alienou de si mesmo qualquer possibilidade de colidir diretamente nas vidas diárias da audiência. Mas se você pregar uma peça, criar um incidente, criar uma situação, pode ser possível persuadir as pessoas a participar e a maximizar sua liberdade. É uma estranha mistura de ação clandestina e mentira (que é a essência da arte) com uma técnica de penetração psicológica de aumento da liberdade, tanto no nível individual quanto no social. HT: Você pode fazer algumas sugestões especial ao leitor da HIGH TIMES para criar uma TAZ? HB: Ok, tudo bem. Eu gostaria de dizer isso ao movimento canabista, e, em um nível mais amplo, eu gostaria de direcionar isto ao movimento libertário em geral, que é um aliado próximo, cruza e tem áreas de contingência com o movimento canabista. Se os Libertários tivessem gasto os últimos quinze anos organizando redes econômicas alternativas para potencializar a emergência de uma Zona Autônoma Temporária e levá-la rumo a uma Zona Autônoma Permanente, ao invés de jogar o jogo fútil das políticas de terceiros, que é uma posição fracassada desde o início; se o movimento canabista tivesse colocado sua energia nos últimos quinze anos na organização de redes econômicas alternativas, não necessariamente baseadas em trocas “criminosas” de dinheiro por maconha mas nas necessidades e possibilidades básicas da vida real; se toda essa energia fosse direcionada nesse sentido, ao invés do que parece para mim uma quimera total, um fantasma totalmente abstrato chamado “poder político democrático legislativo” - então eu penso que estaríamos há muito no caminho claro da mudança revolucionária nessa sociedade. Nessas circunstâncias, toda essa boa intenção e grande energia foi mal direcionada em um jogo - um jogo em que a autoridade cria as regras, e nas quais “eles” criaram as regras para que pessoas como eu e você não possam ganhar poder dentro desse sistema. Agora isto é uma crítica anarquista que eu estou fazendo, com os motivos mais camaradas possíveis. Eu acho que é uma tragédia essa energia ter sido mal direcionada. Eu não acho que é tarde demais para acordar e ver o que está na verdade acontecendo No original, “I don’t think that it’s too late to wake up and smell the coffee here.” aqui. Outro ponto que eu gostaria de falar é que a HIGH TIMES foi particularmente culpável durante a última eleição, quando conclamou seus leitores (incluindo uma grande porcentagem de usuários de maconha nesse país) a votar naquele Clinton filho da puta, baseado em um rumor extremamente suspeito: de que Al Gore, um conhecido mentiroso, hipócrita e embusteiro, cochichou pra alguns ativistas da maconha que ele estava do lado deles. E por isso, presumivelmente, milhares, se não milhões, de fumantes de maconha saíram e votaram em um outro bando de filhos da puta, se esquecendo toda a sabedoria do antigo slogan anarquista, “nunca vote, isso só encoraja os bastardos.” Eu vou fazer uma aposta agora. Eu como a edição da revista em que isto será impresso se, sob a administração Clinton, existirem quaisquer melhoras na lei relacionada ao uso da cannabis por prazer. Pode haver um pequeno abrandamento no uso da maconha medicinal ou comercial. Mas não haverá abrandamento - de fato, somente haverá uma maior regulação - no uso da erva por prazer. Ok? E se isso não for verdade, eu como a porra da revista com uma merda de um leite e um açúcar. HT: Isso seria um ato de terrorismo poético? HB: Heh, heh. HT: Você acha que o movimento canabista é contraproducente em alguns aspectos? HB: Antes de qualquer crítica, eu preciso enfatizar que eu pertenço a uma religião em que a maconha é um sacramento, e eu sou um defensor vitalício de ações pró-maconha. Eu uso o termo “ação” ao invés de “legalização” por uma razão muito específica, na qual eu vou chegar. Daí eu ofereço crítica em um espírito construtivo. Eu quero que isso fique bem claro, como Nixon costumava dizer. Nos anos em que vêm existindo um movimento pela legalização da maconha, todas as leis desse país ficaram piores e mais opressivas. No tempo em que vêm existindo um movimento de legalização da maconha, o preço da erva ficou proibitivamente caro por causa da Guerra às Drogas. Existe aí uma relação direta entre a Guerra às Drogas e o movimento pela legalização da maconha? Provavelmente não muita. Porém, tagarelar tudo todo o tempo e fazer tudo aberto, deixando as estatísticas e listas de discussões disponíveis para as agências de inteligência e outras não é uma tática boa quando você está na verdade lidando com uma substância ilegal. Eu acho que temos um complexo de mártir nessa situação. Existem pessoas que querem confrontamento contra uma projeção psicológica do que eles acham que é a “autoridade”. Em outras palavras, contra quem é relativo à autoridade de um jeito autoritário. Simplesmente por desafiarem abertamente essa autoridade, eles estão se definindo como criminosos e vítimas do estado. HT: Você acha que eles poderiam usar um pouco de terrorismo poético? HB: Eu acho que eles poderiam usar um pouco de clandestinidade sensata e um pouco do senso do terrorismo poético, sim. HT: Você escreveu extensamente sobre os tongs Tong - sociedade secreta chinesa, do cantonês tong, “assembléia de todos”. , as sociedades secretas Chinesas. Você diria que a economia underground da maconha é organizada de forma semelhante aos tongs? HB: Absolutamente, é organizada como uma soma, como uma... bem, não é organizada como uma soma de tongs, e é isso que é o problema. O ponto é que um tong é uma sociedade secreta. E isto, novamente, é algo que não é somente uma fantasia; é algo real. Um grupo de amigos com afinidades que se junta para intensificar seu prazer e liberdade por meios que não sejam reconhecidos como legais pela sociedade criou inconscientemente uma tong. O que eu acho que eles poderiam fazer é conscientemente criar uma tong. O que nós precisamos aqui é uma estética e uma tradição de sociedades clandestinas não-hierárquicas. Como nós organizamos verdadeiras redes secretas de permuta? Mas também, como nós criamos uma poética desta situação, como nós fazemos disto algo que funcione não somente num nível econômico prático, mas também num nível imaginário, onde os corações das pessoas estão comprometidos? HT: Uma comunidade. HB: Eu iria além, ao usar o termo de Paul Goodman, communitas, para mostrar que nós estamos falando sobre algo que é mais que um arranjo a esmo, mas realmente um objetivo pela qual nós estamos nos esforçando. Eu vejo a Zona Autônoma Temporária como o florescimento temporário do sucesso dessas redes. O que nós estamos esperando é que as estruturas não hierárquicas atuais maximizem seu potencial para o surgimento de uma TAZ. Vamos falar sobre as redes como uma espécie de subsolo rico em micélios que são por si só o corpo verdadeiro da planta. E ele pode se espalhar por milhas, como você sabe. Os cogumelos que aparecem, os frutos - eles são como uma Zona Autônoma Temporária, esses são as florescências da rede, se eu consigo fazer aqui minha metáfora botânica. Uma das formas mais óbvias de florescimento é o festival: a rave, o Rainbow Gathering, os festivais Zippies Festival Zippy - encontro das pessoas da cultura zippie - que se definem, em parte, como hippies tecnológicos, que acreditam em funções religiosas na tecnologia. O nome vem de hippies com zip. e coisas como o festival Burning Man Festival Burning Man - festival que reúne anualmente cerca de vinte e cinco mil pessoas, e envolve música, arte e comunidade. em Nevada - esses tipos de festivais espontâneos, não regulados, não mercantilizados, que aparecem. HT: Mas talvez eles tenham vidas, “vidas de prateleira” Vida de Prateleira - extensão de tempo que um produto, especialmente alimento, pode permanecer na prateleira de uma loja antes de se tornar impróprio para uso; prazo de validade. - só uma certa quantidade de tempo quando eles podem criar e florescer. HB: Existem algumas coisas que são inerentemente temporárias. E existem outra coisas que são temporárias somente porque não somos fortes o suficiente para fazê-las permanentes. Digamos que você se instala por alguns meses em um lugar bonito perto de uma floresta, na beira de um lago, no verão, com alguns amigos e você tem uma TAZ verdadeira. Erotismo e beleza natural e liberdade pra correr pelado por aí e fumar maconha ou fazer o que você quiser. Mas como isto tudo é movido pelo dinheiro que as pessoas têm que fazer no mercado onde elas vendem o trabalho, isto pode durar somente um certo tempo. Nós gostaríamos de fazer isto durar para sempre, transformado a TAZ em uma PAZ, uma Zona Autônoma Permanente (Permanent Autonomous Zone). Nós não temos o poder econômico para fazer isto. É temporário somente porque nos falta o poder para fazermos isto mais permanente. Outras coisas são claramente temporárias, e devem ser apreciadas pela sua temporalidade. Quando a essência saiu delas nós devemos perceber isto, e deixar esta forma em busca de outras formas. Então uma certa quantidade do que vem sendo chamado de “trabalho de flutuação” é necessário. Você tem que estar sintonizado com onde a liberdade e o prazer estão sendo potencializados e onde não estão, para que você possa espontaneamente se manter flutuando e ficar à frente desse fenômeno. Isso é exatamente o que hordas de pessoas estão fazendo por aí: velhos camaradas em rv´s RV (recreation vehicles) - veículos como trailers e motor-homes. , caras novos viajando clandestinamente, está tudo acontecendo. Não estou descrevendo um esquema utópico, é o que está acontecendo de qualquer jeito. Tenhamos consciência disso. Vamos perceber que isso é um verdadeiro valor, porque faz algo por nossas vidas, diferentemente de todo essa jogatina política estúpida. Nós somos constantemente seduzidos a colocar nossas forças e nosso amor e nossa criatividade em objetivos que são imediatamente reocupáveis e cooptáveis e mercantilizáveis por “eles”. Isso devia parar. HT: Eu vejo pessoas tendo problemas para comunicar-se com outras porque elas estão acostumadas a se falar pela televisão. Então, quanto você está trabalhando em uma comunidade, o primeiro passo para criar uma TAZ seria a comunicação. HB: Absolutamente. As pessoas estão alienadas pela mídia. Isso é algo que tem que ser repetido constantemente. Quanto mais você se relaciona com os meios, menos você se relaciona com outros seres humanos em sua proximidade física. Novamente, isso não é uma grande teoria, isto é algo que simplesmente está acontecendo. Você gasta mais tempo vendo TV, você gasta menos tempo se relacionando com seus amigos. E quando isto se espalha em nível social, você começa a ver algumas coisas muito estranhas ocorrendo. A corrente tem mais força que qualquer participação individual na corrente. Existe uma sinergia negativa, um efeito de realimentação negativa por meio do qual sua alienação de outras pessoas está sendo causada por televisões e rádios e filmes e jornais e livros. Eu certamente não isento os impressos dessa crítica. E subitamente você descobre que não é somente uma questão de alienação, é uma questão de miserabilidade. Essa separação de você da realidade física está fazendo você miserável. Muitas pessoas chegaram a esse ponto. Eles não sabem o que fazer porque nós não estamos dando a eles uma direção. Digo, radicais fumantes de maconha não estão dando a eles uma alternativa clara e realista, mas ao invés disso estão sonhando acordados com várias merdas de New Age e estilo de vida. HT: Onde as pessoas podem achar Zonas Autônomas Temporárias às quais você estaria disposto a dizer quando e onde encontrar? HB: Eu não posso - porque elas não existem precisamente em mapas com coordenadas cartesianas. Existem outras dimensões que não os mapas onde as Zonas Autônomas Temporárias podem ser achadas. Eu gosto de metaforizar estas dimensões como dimensões fractais, o que traz toda a questão de caos e complexidade. E uma das razões pelas quais eu não posso te dar nenhum indicativo é porque essa é uma situação fractal carregada de complexidade. A qualquer momento uma TAZ pode ocorrer. Em um nível mínimo, um jantar na casa de alguém pode repentinamente evoluir em uma TAZ. Não qualquer jantar, mas o potencial está lá porque é organizado de uma maneira não hierárquica, para convivência. E, em um nível máximo, você teve Zonas Autônomas Temporárias que duraram muito mais, onde a festa na realidade continuou por alguns anos. Quando estamos falando sobre a Zona Autônoma Temporária, per se, como nodos realmente intensos de consciência e ação, é possível que os seres humanos não possam aguentar muito disso. Talvez dezoito meses ou dois anos de festa contínua seja tudo que alguém pode aguentar. HT: Bem, eu conheço algumas pessoas... HB: Claro! Mas nós podemos falar de Zonas Autônomas Permanentes, você sabe, o que é um conceito diferente. HT: Você chamaria o Rainbow Gathering de Zona Autônoma Permanente? HB: Eu chamo ele de Zona Autônoma Sazonal, o que é ainda outra variação dessa idéia. Existem certas Zonas Autônomas que você não pode manter o tempo todo, mas que você pode realizar com uma certa freqüência constante, e os festivais anuais são os exemplos. O que nós temos que fazer é evitar a mercantilização. Preciso dizer algo mais desse assunto? Ok? O festival é um momento intenso, mas periódico. É momentâneo, mas periódico. Assim como no Rainbow, não é realmente necessário ser dono da propriedade, como eles inteligentemente descobriram. Qualquer grupo de pessoas na América pode fazer isso. Você não precisa se juntar às tribos Rainbow e seguir seu estilo de vida (que eu particularmente não acho atrativo). Você só faz um encontro em uma floresta nacional e monta sua tenda fora da linha de visão, ou você pega um lugar onde tenham poucos ursos. No festival Burning Man, o guarda florestal mais próximo está a 75 milhas de distância, e eles converteram ele a um amigo e defensor do festival, de qualquer jeito. É organizado por alguns artistas da Califórnia que vão para a pior parte do deserto de Nevada, só um mar de areia preta até onde a vista alcança, e eles fazem uma estátua gigantesca de um homem de vime, então no último dia do festival eles ateiam fogo a ele e todo mundo bebe um monte de cerveja e vê ele queimar. É um tremendo sucesso e está sendo repetido sempre com uma periodicidade anual. As pessoas amam isto. Um jornal é impresso no lugar, uma mini estação de rádio FM é montada cada ano e todos os tipos diferentes de pessoas vêm, de caras que moram isolados em rvs a ciclistasa hippies, o pessoal “flower” e o pessoal Rainbow e os hobos [ http:/www.hobotraveler.com/hobo.shtml hobo] - Alguém que viaja de lugar a lugar procurando por lares e empregos temporários. e artistas da Califórnia. E todo mundo se diverte muito, e então eles arrumam as malas e vão embora e esse é o fim daquilo, e o guarda florestal não incomoda eles porque está a 75 milhas de distância e ele gosta daquilo de qualquer jeito porque eles deixam o lugar limpo. Então qualquer um pode fazer isso. Você não precisa esperar pela permissão de alguma autoridade tribal. HT: Criar uma TAZ é quase como criar o seu próprio espaço autônomo livre em você mesmo. HB: Eu fico repetindo a frase “maximize o potencial para o aparecimento”. Eu sei que é uma frase meio grotesca e complicada, mas ela precisa ser sempre inserida em qualquer frase que nós falemos aqui. Você não pode declarar uma TAZ. Ou, se você pode, você é um mágico muito mais eficiente do que eu. Você simplesmente não pode decidir ter uma TAZ. Uma TAZ é algo que acontece espontaneamente. Quando de repente você diz, uau, sabe, tem N pessoas aqui, mas tem N mais N energia, excitação, prazer, liberdade, consciência. Certo? Esse momento de sinergia de corrente cruzada acontece quando um grupo de pessoas está tendo algo mais de uma situação que a soma do que os indivíduos estão colocando nisto. Você não pode prever isto. Tudo o que você pode fazer é maximizar o potencial para o aparecimento. Traduzido e revisado por Guilherme Caon em 20/03/2002. Esta tradução, bem como qualquer uma de suas partes, não pode ser utilizada para nenhum tipo de fim comercial, a não ser com a expressa autorização do tradutor. Categoria:Entrevistas com Hakim Bey